Kitsuko
Kitsuko is a small child of unknown origin. She is linked with a Zorua named Kiyoko. Both of them are innocent like small children should be, but Kitsuko is much more of a troublemaker. While Kiyoko is fearful of everything, Kitsuko is fearless, and often gets herself (and others) into trouble. She enjoys company and talks at speeds that could break the sound barrier. Her one and only desire in life is to play, non-stop, all of the time, forever. However, she is not something to be taken lightly. Her "trouble magnetism" can often be more dangerous for others than for herself. She has a sort of luck in the sense that she almost never seems to get hurt, no matter how recklessly dangerous she is. Some will find her to be a sweet and precious child, but others will find raising her to be very exhausting, and her speaking ability to be very annoying. She has light skin, messy tomboy hair that seems to be a perfect mixture of blue-green. Her eyes glow a bright amber brown, and can captivate and consume you. Example Post Kitsuko seemed well beyond heated now, and when the large Entei had left to meet it's link, she seemed to have taken no notice. "Come on Kiyoko, we're safe and warm! We can play now!" She giggled lightly and started to take a full leap down from the plateau to the small field below where festivities were held. "Come on Kiyoko, you have to catch me!" The little Zorua seemed less enthused, very carefully climbing down the plateau's side and then following after the girl while avoiding the crowd's feet. Kitsuko continued to giggle until it had become a laughing fit, just barely slipping past people. She completely T-boned Adeline Densetsu, the Electric Princess of Divine Water. Knocking herself over and probably taking out Adeline as well, she still continued to giggle and laugh. "Weeee!" she cheered excitedly, and in a moment she had taken off back toward the plateau. Little Kiyoko had almost caught up to Kitsuko, until she decided to 180 and turn back the other way. The small Zorua sighed a bit. This girl was a disaster waiting to happen. He gave the toppled-over Princess a worryful glance and turned to bolt after his link once more. Kitsuko was now literally shoving her way through the crowd, bumping others away and then making a leap for the plateau, finding small rocks to use as ledges and climbing back up. Kiyoko finally caught up by the time she had gotten to the top, bumping her ankle with his muzzle before just plopping over and panting. He had finally caught her, at least. She giggled and picked him back up, wandering over the the Entei Princess and tugging at her arm. Kiyoko remained wrapped in Kitsuko's arms, breathing heavily and trying to regain stamina. Kitsuko spoke up to the princess, seeming to have completely ignored the crowd and the woman she had run into not moments before. "So, miss princess lady? Who was that jerk guy who trapped my Kiyoko and what is this place and who are these people and what's this party for and do you have any food and does your link wanna play and wha--" Oh dear. She stopped for a few seconds to, well, breathe. "What was that mean man talking about before he left and did he say something about a home because I don't have one of those and it sounds really nice and cozy and i could play all of the time and eat and sleep and play some more!" She giggled, almost looking lightheaded from blabbering on in huge run-on sentences. "Ooh can I live with you and your big fluffy link and play a lot??" Seriously. Kids in candy stores aren't nearly this bad. Category:Character